


The Cloak

by Wanderlust14



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sex, Sharing Clothes, The Cloak, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Chapter 1: Dimitri immediately knew he made a mistake (SFW) Pre-RelationshipChapter 2: It had been a long hard day. (NSFW) Established Relationship
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give an extra special thanks to akih1ko for making some amazing art based on the Cloak. It is wonderful and I am super grateful Please check it out!   
> https://twitter.com/akih1ko_/status/1273398700296069128?s=09

Dimitri immediately knew he made a mistake. It was their turn for watch and Byleth looked cold. It was early spring in the Kingdom, early enough that the nights could get surprisingly cold. He knew Byleth claimed kinship with the Kingdom, he could tell the older man did not experience many winters there. It sounded like Jeralt had chosen to head South when the weather turned and so his professor grew up in a land of mild summers and mild winters. Of course, Byleth did not complain complained. He would not have, but Dimitri caught the shivers and saw him pull his cloak in closer. He was trying to focus more on the needs of his friends. His friends had stood by him, helped him, loved him as he was gripped by his madness and he wanted to do something for them, to repay their care by paying attention to their needs as well. 

He had not even thought about it. He took his own heavy cloak off and draped it over Byleth’s shoulders. It was a surprised when Dimitri realized his Professor was both shorter and slenderer than he was. His memory of the man at the academy was always larger than life. Byleth was the handsome older man he could rely on, one of the few truly dependable adults in his life, but looking back, Byleth was barely older than they were. Dimitri was older now than Byleth had been when teaching them. 

Byleth looked down at the cloak in surprise and then up at him with the same smile that rocked his world all those years ago. “Won’t you get cold?”

“I am used to the cold, compared to winter, this isn’t so bad.” Dimitri said trying not to be gruff, but also not able to look at Byleth in HIS cloak, smiling at HIM.

He had a crush on Byleth back when he was his Professor. He had not realized it until after they rescued Flayn and Byleth had smiled at him. He had not been able to get the sight of that smile out of his mind and he wanted that smile to be directed at him again. He never acted on, would not have dared because Byleth was his Professor and mentor. Truthfully, if the other man had responded positively to his overtures, he would have been crushed that his Professor was not the honorable man he thought him to be. He had hoped that after graduation, though, they could get to know each other as friends rather than student and professor. Of course, graduation never happened and he had left that dream far behind.

But they were together again, facing down the Empire and he had no idea how attractive Byleth would be in his clothes. The man was attractive all the time, but there was something special about seeing him in his cloak, knowing that it was his cloak that was keeping him warm. It stirred something in him. Dimitri suddenly imagined what Byleth would look like in nothing but the cloak and quickly pushed such thoughts from his mind. This was not the time and place. 

Byleth shifted over and then wrapped the cloak around both them. He leaned against Dimitri’s side and he had no idea what to do. He savored the feeling of Byleth leaning on him, warm against the cold. His armor could not have been comfortable, but he seemed relaxed and said, “We can share it.”

There was a part of him that wanted to argue and give Byleth the full cloak, but he also did not want to do something that made him shift away. He moved his arm, so Byleth could rest more comfortably against his side. Dimitri reframed from wrapping his arm around him, but it felt like he was holding him. Byleth took the invitation to settle more comfortably against Dimitri’s side and he was satisfied, almost proud. It was not much, but Byleth was warm and comfortable because of him. 

He heard the whispers of the dead, telling him he did not deserve Byleth, did not deserve this happiness, did not deserve to be warm and comfortable when she still lived. He started to count, forcing those thoughts away. He deserved to be happy, he deserved to be warm and comfortable, and he deserved love. Dimitri had to focus on the needs of the living rather than the wants of the dead. He would defeat Edelgard, but other things mattered more. Slowly, the voices softened again and he was able to focus on Byleth and the quiet of the night.

He felt Byleth lean his head against his shoulder. He was not ready for a romantic relationship, he knew that. He needed to focus on himself and getting better, but he was hopeful given some time, he would be ready for another in his life. He looked at his Professor and admitted, not just another, but Byleth. He could not imagine another person taking that role in his life. Byleth was the person who stood by him, supported him, and was one of the people who helped him find the light again. He did not want another person by his side and he was hopeful that the other man felt the same way. He had caught Byleth looking at him in the past and over their time together, he came to recognize the other man’s emotions. Every once in a while, when their eyes met and lingered, there would be something soft and warm in those green eyes that told Dimitri that he knew, understood, and was willing to wait.

Dimitri needed to talk to Byleth and tell him, but for right now, sitting with him, sharing his cloak, was enough. He looked down at Byleth, who was watching the flames. It was more than enough given how it stirred him, made him want. He wanted to see Byleth in his cloak again. He wanted to provide for him, and give him warmth, comfort, a home, and hopefully one day, a family. He wanted Byleth.

Byleth looked up at him and there it was, the warmth hidden in his stoic features. Dimitri wanted to look away, but instead smile slightly. He smiled back, that secret smile that felt like it was his. He looked away, up at the stars.

He felt Byleth shift and after hesitating a moment, he rested his hand on Byleth’s shoulder, finally holding him like he had wanted to. Byleth gently nudged him and when Dimitri looked down, he gave him another one of those secret smiles and then turned his attention to the stars. He needed to talk to him about this, but not now, not yet. Right now, they both deserved to enjoy the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long hard day. The former Alliance and Empire Nobility were challenging to work with, even with the new systems in place. They were given a fair voice, but both sides wanted more than the other. The Alliance felt since they found with the Kingdom, they should be given priority and the Empire argued that many of their nobles stood by him since the beginning, rather than joining half way through. Dimitri sighed, absolutely exhausted. He may have been King, but he needed to keep everyone happy to avoid more bloodshed.

He closed the door to his private suite and slumped onto his couch, closing his eyes. At this point, all he wanted was a peaceful night with no issues popping up and Byleth, hopefully not up to his ears in paperwork. Contrary to how people viewed their wedding, the Kingdom and the Church were still two separate entities and they both were extremely busy. Byleth was working hard to bring the different segments of the Church in line with his new more tolerant, forgiving, and redemption-oriented church teachings, and Dimitri had to handle combining three different countries into one. It felt like an impossible challenge at times and he was grateful he had Byleth by his side.

“Dimitri?” A quiet voice called from his bedroom. 

“In here.”

He heard soft footsteps and was kissed on the top of his head, “Rough day?”

“Yes.”

“Lean forward.”

He did as he was told and felt strong hands start to massage his back. He sighed and felt himself begin to relax. “You are a gift from the Goddess.”

Dimitri got another kiss on the back of his neck for that and Byleth continued to rub, working out knots and stress. He had always been good at massages, with his strong hands and understanding of the human body. Dimitri still remembered the first time he received a massage from his former professor. He had developed a nasty cramp in his calf during training one day. They all knew how to handle cramps like that, with stretching, but after a few minutes of the cramp continuing, Byleth had come over to assist him by massaging his calf muscle. It had been a struggle not to get aroused from the feeling of those calloused fingers on his leg, soothing the pain away. It had only lasted a few minutes, but it had felt like an eternity. Now, he was about to enjoy every moment of Byleth touching him without the fear of getting an erection in front of his classmates.

After a while, when he felt much better, he yawned and leaned back. “You are-” He started and then stopped. There was Byleth with a naughty smile on his face, wearing his old cloak.

“I am?” He asked.

“I was going to say a saint, but I don’t think that is the right word for you.”

Byleth chuckled softly, “I heard about the nobles and thought you needed something to cheer you up.”

Dimitri pulled him on his lap, “You always know just what to do.”

“I do the best that I can.” Byleth said and then kissed him.

Dimitri would never get tired of kissing him. He loved the feel of Byleth pressed against him. He loved the way he smelled and the sounds he made. Byleth was much livelier and more emotional than he was back at the Academy, but he was still a very quiet man compared to most people, so hearing the quiet noises he made, the sigh, the hum, even a soft moan, was very exciting. 

He ran his hand over the thick soft cloak as the old furs tickled his neck. He actually did not wear it very often anymore, his valet apparently thought it was a bit scruffy for a King, but he was able to take it out in the winter. Byleth had a tendency to steal it when they were forced to be separated, but Dimitri did not mind, it just meant that it smelled like his husband when it finally returned to him. 

Dimitri slipped a hand in the cloak and was surprised to discover soft smooth skin waiting for him instead of clothes. He stroked up Byleth’s naked side and felt him smile into the kiss. “For the archbishop, you are sinful.” Dimitri murmured against his lips.

“Nothing we do together is a sin.” Byleth replied before gently biting his chin and then kissing his way back to Dimitri’s neck, nuzzling it before kissing it.

Dimitri closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, and then continued to stroke Byleth’s body, being sure to tease a nipple whenever his hands passed over them. He had a great body, firm muscles under soft skin. He had far too many scars, but Dimitri had made sure to kiss each of them and truthfully, it made him feel a little better about his many scars as well, which Byleth had kissed in return. Dimitri’s hands wandered down to his bottom and gave it a firm squeeze.

Byleth finally pulled away and brushed Dimitri’s hair out of his face. “Shall we head to the bedroom?”

He got up, still holding Byleth. There had been many times he had cursed his unnatural strength in his youth, but he loved being able to carry Byleth. Byleth wrapped his legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as Dimitri walked them to the bedroom. He dropped Byleth on the bed and watched as the cloak fell opened to reveal his naked body. Dimitri grinned at the sight; the royal blue flattered him. Byleth gave him a moment to enjoy the view, before he nudged him with his foot, “Get undressed love.”

Dimitri smiled down at him and began to slowly strip, teasing him. Byleth smiled up at him and began to stroke himself in revenge. Dimitri watched him for a moment, before hurrying to strip out of the rest of his clothes; he could never say no to him. 

Dimitri climbed on top of him, giving him a kiss as Byleth pulled him down and wrapped himself around him. He nuzzled Byleth’s cheek and started to work his way down his body as they grinded against each other. They both agreed not to leave visible marks anywhere not covered by clothes, but Dimitri learned the soft touches that would drive Byleth mad, bringing out louder noises that in turn made him desperate for more.

He started to tease Byleth’s nipples, licking and biting as he reached down for Byleth’s bottom again. He gave it another squeeze and as he pressed a finger between his cheeks, found it already slick. Dimitri groaned and buried his face in Byleth’s chest as he gently fingered his prepared ass. “You are spoiling me.”

“You deserve some spoiling.”

The ‘no he didn’t’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it down. He deserved to be spoiled and they both deserved a fun night. “I am so lucky to have you.” He murmured instead.

Byleth gave him a long look before touching their foreheads together, obviously sensing the mood shift, but not push. “We are both lucky.”

Dimitri kissed him again until the mood shifted back to heat and pleasure. Byleth flipped them over and gave him a heated look. He grabbed the oil from their nightstand and rubbed some on his hands. It was their favorite for intimate moments unscented and very slick. Byleth shifted back and stroke Dimitri’s shaft, oiling it up. He groaned and after a moment of just enjoying the sensations, got some oil for himself. Byleth leaned down to kiss his nipple before working his way across Dimitri’s chest, kissing any part he could reach. Dimitri gave him a few minutes to play since he knew how much Byleth adored to pamper his body. After a few moments, Byleth sat up and examined his cock, making sure it was slick enough. 

“Are you ready?” He asked softly.

Dimitri nodded and then they both moaned loudly as Byleth slowly sank down on him. They made love in a number of different ways, but Dimitri’s favorite was Byleth riding him. It allowed him to admired the view of Byleth enjoying himself and Dimitri knew there was no way he was hurting him. It was always a fear of his, accidentally pushing something the wrong way or gripping something too hard. He never wanted to cause Byleth pain, but he had assured Dimitri that if anything was ever unpleasant, he would tell him immediately. 

Dimitri reached down and started to stroke Byleth’s cock as he started to move, rising up slowly before sinking back down. They easily found their rhythm, well-practiced after all their time together. Dimitri savored the feeling of that tight wet heat around him, the sight of Byleth, naked except for thick blue cloak, obviously enjoying himself, and the sounds of pleasure coming from him, much louder than before. He sat up and kissed him and they continued to move together. It was harder to thrust in this position, but he needed to be able to kiss Byleth. 

“I love you Dimitri.” Byleth moaned into his ear.

He tightened his grip on Byleth, speeding up his strokes to ensure he found his release. Dimitri heard his shout of pleasure and felt wet heat on his stomach. He smiled and finally gave into pleasure that had been building in him. 

He fell back on the bed, pulling Byleth down with him. He huffed and buried his face in Dimitri’s neck. He tightened his arms around Byleth and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. It was heavenly, being able to hold Byleth like this. 

After a few minutes he finally stretched and shifted Byleth off him, which earned him a dirty look. After a moment, Byleth sighed and carefully took off the cloak, obviously trying not to get too much oil on it. Generally, Byleth demanded a cuddle right after sex, but Dimitri knew they would regret it if they fell asleep before cleaning up.

After wiping himself off, he returned to the bed and gently cleaned Byleth. “How did you know I was having a bad day?”

“I met up with Felix before dinner for some training.”

He still took pleasure in the fact he and Felix were truly friends again; someone Dimitri could trust and rely on. Even though he hated not being on the training grounds, Felix was intelligent and sensible so when he was not in Fraldarius or Gautier territory, he frequently was forced to join Dimitri in these meetings. Dimitri valued Felix’s opinion, even though he wished the man learned some tact. “I am sorry.”

Byleth snorted and curled back into Dimitri’s arms once he was satisfied that they were clean enough not to find the morning unpleasant. “It is fine. An hour on the training grounds and he was his old self. How are you feeling?”

Dimitri grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “A thousand times better, thank you.”

Byleth smiled and gave him another kiss. Five years ago, he could never imagine this being his future, but he thanked the Goddess it was. The Kingdom was not perfect, the annoyances he dealt with today he would have to deal with tomorrow, but as long as Byleth was by his side, he would be able to deal with anything.


End file.
